Remember Me
by Lionheart88
Summary: Sonny Munroe, the new cast of So Random!, and Chad Dylan Cooper, America's heartthrob were bestfriends when they were 4. Believe it or not, it happened, but friends grow apart. What if she realized everything has changed the moment he and she have finally reunited? Will she just accept it or she'll do everything she could for him to remember their friendship.. to remember her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I miss this show so much that I have decided to make this story. I hope you'll like this one. Happy reading! :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny With A Chance. (how I wish!) but the Idea is mine though. ;)

* * *

SONNY'S POV

"Mom.." my Mom continued to put insect repellant on to my arms, "Mom.." she seemed to not hear me.

"Mom, look a flying squirrel!" I exclaimed and pointed behind her.

"Where?!" she quickly looked back and I had to laugh. She always falls for that trick. As soon as she realized it, she turned around and playfully smacked my arm.

"Ouch!" Did I say 'playfully'? I meant The Hulk-ly. I rubbed my arm while she was about to grab the sunblock.

"Mom. Stop. Seriously, I'm in the studio now. There's no sunlight here so I'll definitely won't need that." I smiled at my mom.

So yes, I'm finally in the Condor Studios for my first official day as a new cast member of my forever favorite comedy show, So Random! I'm so excited! And apparently, my mom is also, in a different level.

"Okay. Fine." she hesitantly agreed, "but maybe just a little bi-" as she was about to grab my face, I quickly moved away.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Woah, dear. You have a very big head!" she exclaimed and I gaped at her.

"I don't have a big head, Mom!" I retorted. "and even though I'm an official actress now and in Hollywood, I'll never have a big head, my feet will always be on the ground." I said proudly and it's true.

"but you do have a big head.." she said.

"Mom, I said-" she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"You do have a big head!" she repeated and I was about to complain again when I saw my big head on the wall together with the cast of So Random!.

"Woah. I do have a large head." I said and my mom laughed. I did too.

"Sonny! You're here!" I saw Mr. Marshall Pike, the executive producer and the creator of my favorite show, coming towards us with the biggest smile I've ever seen.. Well, mine is bigger.. And brighter they said.

"Mr. Pike!" I greeted back with a big smile.

"Oh just call me Marshall." he said and noticed my mom. "You must be, Mrs. Munroe, Sonny's mom." he offered a hand to shake and my mom happily obliged.

"Connie is just fine." my Mom said.

"So, Sonny, are you ready to settle down in to your second home here in Hollywood?" Marshall asked.

"Super!" I grinned.

"Okay, let me walk you to the ever so famous 'Prop House'." he motioned for me to follow and I excitedly about to follow when I remembered my mom. I turned around and she is smiling proudly.

"I guess I'll leave now." my Mom said.

"Thank you, Mom. For supporting me about this." I said and she smiled.

"If you see Chad, say Hi for me okay?" she said and my mood changed. I suddenly feel nervous. My mom probably noticed.

"Honey, It's going to be alright and I really think that the moment he sees you again, he'll remember. And in no time you guys will be the same bestfriends you two were when you were 4 years old." my Mom continued.

"I really hope so, Mom." I said.

See, Chad Dylan Cooper, yes THE Chad Dylan Cooper, is or was my bestfriend until 9 years ago back in Wisconsin. (**AN:** they're 17 now here in this story) He's the best guy I ever had since my Dad passed away. He was always there for me in whatever situation I get into, good or bad. Basically, we were inseparable then for almost four years. But when we were 8, he had to leave. Her mom saw potential in Chad's acting skills when him and I joined theater at our school, so she got him an audition for a movie in Hollywood. The producers were very impressed and Chad got the part.

_FLASHBACK _

"Will you come back?" I asked Chad.

"I will. I'm not sure when but I'll be back, Sonshine." he smiled and I did too.

"Well, I'll be waiting, Cooper!" I said.

"Sure you are. We'll keep in touch alright? Stay away from trouble!" he reminded.

"Of course! Now that you'll be gone, I won't be in any trouble now." I kid.

"Hey!" he protested and I laughed.

"I'll miss that." he said and I looked at him confused. "I mean, I'll miss your laugh.."

I smiled at him and he smirked, "probably not your blinding smile." he adds.

"Hey!" this time, I protested and he laughed.

"Sorry. Promise me one thing though. Don't ever change okay?" he said.

"Promise. Promise me that too. Don't let the Hollywood spotlight get into your head."

"Promise." he smiled. "I'll miss you."

"Oh shush, we'll see each other again! But I'll miss you too.."

With one final hug, he walked to his parents and they checked in for their flight to Hollywood.

My mom hugged me as we watch them disappear inside the airport.

"Are you fine, honey?" she asked.

"Yup. I'll see him soon anyway." I said confidently..

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I have never been so wrong.

For a year and a half we kept in touch, almost everyday. It was like he never left. He told me about his movie. His everyday shoot. Every detail of his character. Almost all the free time he gets he gives it to me. We were contented with that arrangement. He even got to visit me every other month. We watched his movie together. Until one day, he called me saying that he has to limit my bonding time with me for his preparation for his new movie, this time he is the main character. He told me that his manager told him he needs to.

I agreed. I told him if it's for the betterment of his career, we can afford to do some sacrifices. So we went for two years with less bonding time. Even his visits decreased, but I completely understand. I never complained. I continued watching him on screen, supporting him in every possible way.

Until he auditioned for this drama series entitled, MacKenzie Falls, and of course he got the part.. Again.. As MacKenzie himself. This time, our bonding time gradually faded into zero. He rarely calls anymore. Never visited. He just completely forgotten all about me.

I never got mad at him. I couldn't. He's my bestfriend. I kept thinking that maybe it was for the betterment of his career. Friends grow apart. It happens. I just never thought it would happen to us, but it seems like it did.

So here I am at Condor Studios, the same place where MacKenzie Falls shoots, where my bestfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper is. He probably won't remember me anymore. Good luck, Allison Jade Munroe.

"Hey, just be yourself and you'll be fine." my Mom said.

I hugged her, and I noticed that she was rubbing my arms.

"Mom. You just put sunblock on me, did you?" I raised an eyebrow and she smiled sheepishly.

"I love you!" she said and quickly ran out before I whine again. Typical Mom.

"I love you, too!" I grinned.

Time to face Hollywood..  
And probably Chad Dylan Cooper.. And I'm silently praying that he'll remember me and we'll be friends again.

"Please.. Remember me."

* * *

Done! I hope you get an idea of what is to come and I hope you enjoyed it. So how was it? Please leave a review. I'll definitely read and appreciate it. :)

\- **Nightingale88**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with my thesis at school. But here's the second chapter! By the way, thank you for the faves and follows. I really appreciate it. Now, on to the story! Happy reading! :)

* * *

SONNY'S POV

"So here's the-" Marshall started as we enter a room I've been fantasizing to see ever since I fell in love with So Random!.

"The Prop House!" I shrieked and Marshall jumped. I sheepishly smiled at him and covered my mouth. "Sorry." I said.

"It's alright, Sonny. I blame the coffee." he joked. "So you've heard about the Prop House, I guess."

"Yes! I've heard it's where all the props from the show's sketches had gone to. All the memories from the past sketches." I said and Marshall smiled.

"Well you're right. It's also going to be the place where you get to bond with your co-stars in the show." He pointed to a wall near the large flat screen TV where pictures of the cast hanging out in the Prop House, after shows, and outside the studio are posted. I wonder if I get to bond with them soon and if they'll easily accept me in the gang.

"Don't worry, Sonny. They're really nice people. You'll be fine." Marshall said as if he read my mind. I smiled, grateful for the assurance. Out of nowhere, the song "Boom Clap" blasted in the room. I saw Marshall get his cellphone from his pocket. I guess I was staring at him curiously because he smiled at me.

"TFIOS fan here." he grinned and I laughed. It is a good movie. "Excuse me, Sonny, I need to attend to this."

I grinned at him and nod. As soon as he walked out of the room, I immediately started my happy dance.

"I'm in the sho-ow! I'm in So Random! I'm in the sho-ow! I'm in So Random!" I happily sang. Halfway through my happy dance, the Sarcophagus near me opened and revealed an annoyed girl I recognize as Zora Lancaster.

"Can you keep it down, missy! I'm trying to sleep here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my shit! Oh God sorry!" She definitely scared the life out of me. Who sleeps in a sarcophagus anyway?

"Nah. I'm just kidding. I was awake when you and Marshall walked in." she explained.

"Wha- so you're telling me that you intended to scare me?" I asked and she just shrugged. Huh. This kid is weird.. I like her already.

"Hi I'm Sonny Munroe! And I know you, you're Zora. I'm the new girl for the show." I grinned and offered a handshake. She gladly accepted and as soon as I felt it, I immediately regretted doing it. Something zapped me.

"Ouch! What was that?" I screamed as I pulled my hand away from the smiling Sarcophagus girl in front of me.

"It's my new invention! The Handshake Zap-inator!" she exclaimed as she showed me the small device attached to the palm of her hand. Yup. Weird. But I'm amazed. This girl is only 10 years old and she can invent things already.

"Cool! Can I try?" I reached for her hand.

"No. Only for Zora." she said and walked out of the room as soon as two guys, about my age, walked in and greeted Zora. I recognize them of course. They are Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell. They're the boys of the So Random! and bestfriends.

Before I knew what Zora was about to do with the guys, I was already too late.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Grady held his hand as he jumped around the room. Zora and Nico laughed. Since Grady was the first to shake Zora's hand, Nico already knew what to expect. Nico was laughing so hard when Zora offers a high five and he gladly obliged.

Zap!

Okay.. Spoke too soon. This time Nico cried out in pain.

"Ouch! Hey no fair!" he whined. Grady returned the favor and laughed at his friend's pain.

"You guys never learn!" Zora laughed and disappeared in the hallway. I approached the two guys.

"Hey guys! I'm Sonny Munroe, new girl in So Random!. I'm really excited working with you guys!" I offered a handshake and Grady was about to grab my hand, Nico stopped him.

"Dude! She might also have it!" he said.

"Aha! Right! You can be a minion of Zora!" Grady added.

"What? No! I've just arrived here a while ago. I'm the new girl remember?" I smiled at them, working the charm on. And it worked.

"Oh yeah! You're that funny girl in the Internet!" Nico remembered. "Nice to meet you, Miss Sonny Munroe." he said and grabbed my hand. He planted a kiss on my knuckles and I smiled.

"Oh, you too." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, lady Sonny Munroe. I'm Grady." He said and held out his hand. I thought he is going to do what Nico did, but apparently he wants me to do it to him. Nico exhaled loudly.

"Dude!" he complained.

"What? I don't get a kiss on the hand? You know girls should also do that to guys sometimes." Grady ranted.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of a pretty lady." Nico complained and my smile widen on that compliment.

"Fine." Grady said. "Sup, Sonny! Nice to meet you, funny Internet girl." he said with a smile and offered a high five.

"Wait. What if you guys are with Zora's prank?" I asked.

"What? No! Did you just saw what happened just now?" Grady defended and I laughed. They looked at me, confused.

"I was just kidding, guys." I grinned and they laughed.

"Well, will you look at that dude. First day and she's making us laugh already." Nico said to Grady.

"Ugh. I hate the sound of you guys laughing." someone said behind me.

Wait. I know that voice.. No way.. It's..

"Chad Dylan Pooper." Nico spat.

Chad Dylan Cooper. I said in my mind the same time Nico did. Well, mine ended with a Cooper, not Pooper.

I turned to face Chad and there he was. My bestfriend. Suddenly, I realized how much I missed him.

"What are you doing here? You're trespassing!" Grady accused.

"Woah there, Chico and Gravy!" Chad said and the two guys protested, but he ignored them, "I'm here for her."

"Me?" I asked, completely shocked. I thought he had forgotten about me.

"Yes. You." and he smiled that beautiful familiar smile I've been missing for a very long time.

* * *

Oooooooooh! A reunion! So how was it? Share it to me. Please leave a review. I can't wait to know what you think about it. Till the next chapter! Lots of love. :)

\- **Nightingale88**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! How are you? Here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it. Happy reading! :)

* * *

SONNY'S POV

"Me?" I repeated. He looked at me confused and turned to Nico.

"Is she deaf or something?" he asked.

"Hey! Don't talk to our new girl like that!" Nico protested and was about to pounce on him with Grady when I interrupted.

"No, no! I'm just completely shocked that you are actually talking to me." I quickly said.

"Oh!" he grinned, "of course! I should have known, I'm the Chad Dylan Cooper after all, the greatest teen actor of our generation, any girl would react that way. With this face and talent." he exclaimed then turned to Nico and Grady, "I'm liking your new girl, you know, you should take some notes from her sometimes."

The two boys were already arguing with Chad while I was left standing there completely confused with what I've heard. _I'm liking your new girl._ What does that mean? Does he not recognize me? I know it's been years and I've grown into a seventeen-age girl, but he still had seen me when were 10 and we do Skype when we were 11. It's when we're already 12 that we lost contact. He can't possibly forgotten me that much. 5 years didn't really gave me a drastic change in the way I look. Sure, it's a long time, an acquaintance may completely forgotten about me, but he was my bestfriend. He knew me too well to forget easily.

"-never come back here again or I'll-" before Grady can finish his threat, I tried to get the attention of Chad.

"Chad?" but they were still engrossed with their argument.

"-tell Zora and she will plot some sick prank on you!" Grady finished.

"Yea- wait, what?" Nico stared at him, "dude, that was lame."

"What? Zora's pretty scary you know." he defended. Chad laughed.

"Chad.." I tried again and he noticed this time.

"Wait, the pretty lady wants to talk to me." he said and I mentally scolded myself from almost blushing.

"You do remember me, right? I'm Allison Jade Munroe. Sonny, remember?" I said.

"Of course I know you!" he smiled so sweetly which made my heart flutter with excitement. He do remember me!

"How would I not know the new cast of the Chuckle City?" he added and my smile faltered.

"Excuse me?" I am confused now.

"What? You're Sonny Munroe, right? The new girl of So Random?" he was suddenly unsure.

"Yes I am."

"Alright then! I thought I was mistaken for a bit there." he laughed lightly.

"Wait. I'm confused. I thought you remember me? That's why you went here looking for me."

"I was looking for you, yes. Your show is actually MY show's archenemy, so of course it's also my duty to check up on newcomers. You know, to see if there's a threat." he said like it's the obvious thing ever.

So much for wishful thinking. Here I thought he does remember me, but yet again I'm wrong. I let out an incredulous laugh which gained me a strange looks from my audience.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Nico asked warily.

"Oh I'm grand!" I exclaimed, still laughing. "He doesn't remember me at all!"

Okay. I think I'm losing it, but I can't stop my mouth.

"Can I have a moment with Chad here?" I asked Nico and Grady.

"You two know each other?" Grady asked.

"Oh yes. We know each other too well, but I think he had completely forgotten." I said without looking away from Chad who is really confused.

"Ohh..kay then, we'll let you do some catching up." Nico decided with a strange look at us.

As soon as the two got out of the Prop House, Chad spoke.

"Uhhh. Am I missing something here? Because you just said we know each other, but I think otherwise." I can tell that he's confused and a little annoyed.

But I'm far more annoyed.

"Really, Chad? You don't remember me? Eight years of friendship and you've forgotten about me like it was the easiest thing to do?" I was really on the verge of crying.

I stared at him looking for something, I don't know what, but for a moment there I saw guilt in his eyes. As soon as I saw it, he blinked and it was gone. Did I just imagined that? Maybe, I am holding back tears after all, it may have blurred my vision or something.

"I don't know you." is all he said. I thought my tears would finally fell down my cheeks after hearing that, instead I held it back and felt anger for the first time this day.

"You know what? Fine! If you're ashamed of me for something that you couldn't even acknowledge me at all, then so be it! I can't believe you are the same person as my bestfriend back then. You've grown into a jerk! Maybe Hollywood lights were too much for your big head, it made you blind to remember the face of the person who has been always there for you!"

I glared at him and he just stood there for a minute.

"Are you done?" he asked as he glared back. I continued to glare at him.

"Good. And let me tell you this, if you are what you said you are, a bestfriend of mine, you could've asked first what happened to me before jumping into conclusions and barking some insults, then maybe you'll understand why I can't remember you." he said in a serious tone that made my glare drop.

"What happened to you?" I asked suddenly curious. He smirked.

"Now, you're asking? Some bestfriend you are." he muttered. "Age 13. Hit by a car. Gave me a head trauma. Conclusion, partial amnesia. I can't remember most of my childhood. All I can remember is my Hollywood life." he stated without any emotions and I suddenly feel ashamed. He's right. I should've asked first of why he had forgotten me.

"I'm sorry." I blurted.

"Forget about it. And you should also forget about us being bestfriends back then because I'm pretty sure that bestfriend you are talking about is long dead already. I'm pretty happy with my current life now, we don't really want to live in the past, are we?" he smiled like this is just a simple topic for him.

"But-"

"No buts, Sonny. You saw it yourself. Do you honestly think I'm still the same person you'd known for years? Let's just move on like this day never happened. Our shows are rivals, that means we are too."

I just stared at him. Why is this all seemed easy for him? Oh wait, memory loss, how convenient. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than to be here. Peace out, Sonny! Enjoy Chuckle City." he said and walked out of the room.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe he was my bestfriend."

I guess I'll go with his advice and forget about my bestfriend Chad and accept the jerk Chad instead. Easy for him to say! I wish I could also have an amnesia where as only him whom I would forget. That would make everything simple. But I will be lying to myself if I said I wasn't hurt and sad about the fact that years of friendship will just go to waste. It only took a few sentences and Chad easily dismissed that we cannot be friends anymore like we used to. He had amnesia. He forgot about me. He doesn't even care. It was that easy for him..

And yet.. I still care for him.

"Hey Sonny.." my depressing thoughts were interrupted. I noticed Nico, Grady, and Zora idling in the entrance way.

"Hey guys!" I grinned so wide and they had this look of pity. I grimaced.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"What did he do to you?!" Grady exclaimed, "It's like he sucked out all the sunshine out of you."

"Guys.. I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding." I explained.

"So you know Chad?" Zora asked, "Nico and Grady told me."

"Yeah. Well, I KNEW him. Now? Not anymore. He's changed. Apparently, he had amnesia and forgotten about me.. His bestfriend."

"That's a shame.. Sorry, Sonny." Grady frowned.

"I never knew that Chad could be friends with someone other that his castmates." Nico said.

"I can't imagine him like that." Grady added.

"Oh shush! Sonny go home. Sulk and be depressed and all, but tomorrow you should get over it. Chad's a lost cause. I don't even know you yet at all, but I'm pretty sure your way nicer than him. The new jerk Chad doesn't deserve you to be a friend." Zora stated and I'll admit her speech was a little harsh but I'm still thankful for the thoughtful advice.

"Thanks, Zora." I grinned, this time more natural than the last time. "but I can't just run home. It's my first day. I should work harder than you guys. I need to gain your acceptance."

"That won't be necessary, Sonny. Give us food and you're accepted! Right, Grady?" he grinned and playfully elbowed Grady.

"Right! Food is good! I accept!" Grady agreed happily. Zora groaned.

"You idiots! Anyway, Sonny, technically you CAN go home. Tawni's not coming in for today. Emergency problem." I raised a brow, "Oh right, Um, it's one of her usual emergency.. She's having a bad hair day."

"Tawni and her hair." Nico muttered.

"Let's just be thankful it's not her number one emergency. If she ran out of her favorite lipstick, Coco Moco Coco, and we're dead." Grady said.

"Huh, I can't wait to meet her then. I hope tomorrow her hair will have a good day, so I can meet her finally." I said enthusiastically.

"Did you just heard what we said?" Nico asked. They all look confused.

"What? I'm sure we'll get along just fine." I smiled.

"You're weird." Grady commented.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Well, good luck with that, Sonny. I'll be heading out now. I still have to get back with my chemicals at home." she said happily and skipped her way out. I turned to the boys.

"And you said, I'm the weird one."

"I heard that!" Zora called back. Oops. The boys laughed.

"Are you better now?" Nico asked.

"We could drive you home. We have a decent car." Grady offered.

"Thank you, guys. Actually, I'm feeling better now. Talking to you guys and Zora lifted some weight off me."

"Anytime, Sonny." Nico smiled.

"You're part of the family now." Grady added.

It's funny how ironic my first day in Hollywood turned out. The one person I was excited to see here, the person I've known for years had easily dismissed me out of his life. Meanwhile, the people who I've only known for nearly an hour had accepted me into their little family so fast.

"This is one bizarre day indeed." I murmured as I looked around the Prop House and finally head out.

* * *

Done! A bit of drama. So Chad really don't remember Sonny.

What do you guys think? Leave a review. :)

\- **Nightingale88**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Another chapter it is. Oh and by the way, I have an idea but I want to know if anyone would agree to it. I'll post the idea at the bottom because I know you guys want to read now, soooo..

Happy reading! :) This chapter is necessary to be in Chad's POV.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

"Really, Chad? You don't remember me? Eight years of friendship and you've forgotten about me like it was the easiest thing to do?" Sonny questioned me, tears threatening to fall and all I want to do is to hug her so tight.. To tell her that I remember her.. To tell her how much I missed her, my bestfriend.

But I shouldn't. I couldn't. I tried my very best to suppress all my emotions that were impending to burst out ever since I heard that she was the new girl casted for So Random.

"I don't know you." I forced the words out and her expression broke my heart. One second she was on the verge of crying, this time I see anger. I can't blame her. I, too, was mad at myself for hurting the only person who was by me through my ups and downs.

"You know what? Fine! If you're ashamed of me for something that you couldn't even acknowledge me at all, then so be it! I can't believe you are the same person as my bestfriend back then. You've grown into a jerk! Maybe Hollywood lights were too much for your big head, it made you blind to remember the face of the person who has been always there for you!"

Her words stung. I stood there for a moment, then I processed her words. I admit I deserve her anger, but it somehow infuriated that she didn't even asked for my reasons. She just started yelling at me and accused me of how Hollywood got in my head.

"Are you done?" I asked and returned the glare she was giving me. She just continued glaring at me.

"Good. And let me tell you this, if you are what you said you are, a bestfriend of mine, you could've asked first what happened to me before jumping into conclusions and barking some insults, then maybe you'll understand why I can't remember you." I lied again and it was so much easier this time that I'm mad. Her glare suddenly changed into curiosity and concern.

"What happened to you?" she asked and I smirked at the sudden change of mood. Yup, that's her. She couldn't even stay mad at me. God, I miss her.

"Now, you're asking? Some bestfriend you are." I muttered and proceeded to tell the story I've been working on for my cover up.

"Age 13. Hit by a car. Gave me a head trauma. Conclusion, partial amnesia. I can't remember most of my childhood. All I can remember is my Hollywood life." I stated with so much ease, it scared me. I'm one good actor. And I feel horrible for using it against Sonny.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out, seemingly ashamed of her actions. It made me feel guilty, but I have to finish this.

"Forget about it. And you should also forget about us being bestfriends back then because I'm pretty sure that bestfriend you are talking about is long dead already. I'm pretty happy with my current life now, we don't really want to live in the past, are we?" I tried for a smile.

"But-"

"No buts, Sonny. You saw it yourself. Do you honestly think I'm still the same person you'd known for years? Let's just move on like this day never happened. Our shows are rivals, that means we are too."

I can see it. The hurt in her eyes. I miss those eyes, but I never dreamed of being the reason why she's sad. I want to wrap my arms around her and comfort her through this, but I'm the cause of it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than to be here. Peace out, Sonny! Enjoy Chuckle City." I said and walked out of the room, restraining myself from turning back around and confess everything to her. As I was walking away from the Prop House, I heard her.

"I can't believe he was my bestfriend."

It broke my heart.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered to myself.

I quickly made my way to MacKenzie Falls and sat on my stool. I have barely relaxed for a whole minute when someone ruffled my perfect hair. I quickly turned to face the culprit.

"You-" I started.

"Don't even bother, Chad. We both know I'm going to win this argument."

"Portlyn, how many times do I have to tell you that my hair is not a toy?" I exclaimed and my co-star just smiled.

"Aw come on." she huffed. "How many times do I get away with doing it?"

I don't want to say how many because to be honest she always get away with it. She's my closest friend here in Hollywood.. Or should I say the only one who I can really trust to be a friend.

I glared at her, not wanting to answer her question.

"Exactly. None." she grinned. "Now, quit moping and start talking. What's up? And don't even say nothing because I know something is wrong."

"God, Port. I can't believe you're my friend." I said.

"What? I know you a lot, and let me guess.. You're upset about a certain someone, right?" she eyed me and I avoided it.

"Huh, and I also think this certain someone is a girl.." she continued.

"You're being annoying, Port." I groaned.

"And you're being difficult, Chad." she said exasperated. "but you know me, I will go on until I hit the nail right on the head. So it's a girl.. Hmm.. Could this girl happen to be the new cast of So Random?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Portlyn, I swear-"

"Is her name Sssssonn-" she continued and I quickly got up and covered her mouth before anyone could hear.

"Fine! Fine. It's my bestfriend! Will you promise me that you'll shut up now?" I asked her and she nodded furiously. I sighed and let go of her.

"Finally!" she said. "You know you could have just said it the first time to save us from annoyance."

"You could have asked nicely." I reasoned.

"I did!" she huffed.

"I know! But it's still annoying." I admitted.

"You're being a child. Soooo, how was your encounter with her? Did she slap you already?" she grinned. I glared at her.

"No. But she did yell at me." I said.

"You deserve more. I would kick your ass if I were her." she said proudly.

"Are you really my friend?" I asked. "Anyway, I agree.. I deserve her anger."

"You're lucky she's so nice, that's all you've suffered." she said. "So what did you say?"

I relayed my conversation with Sonny a while ago and once again I've realized the amount of pain I caused her.

"After all the pep talk I've forced you into, you still chose to lie and have a stupid amnesia?!" she yelled in the most hushed tone she can use.

"I have no choice, Portlyn!" I answered back.

Do I really have no choice? I thought to myself. All I know is that me lying will lessen the pain I gave Sonny.

"If I didn't lie, Port, she would be extremely sad and hurt knowing that I completely remember her but chose to ignore every effort she made to support me here in Hollywood. It would break her heart that I chose my career so easily and with full devotion over her who did nothing but to just be there for me." I said and it was all true. "So instead I thought I should play a victim of amnesia.. At least then, she wouldn't be hurt so much, she wouldn't hate me so much.."

Portlyn just stared at me.

"Please, say something, Port."

"Did you just heard yourself?" she asked, all friendliness drained out of her demeanor. "You were being selfish, Chad! You'd rather lie and hurt her even more than tell her the truth just to save yourself from being hated now. And what if she finally knows you lied? You think she'd accept your reason?" she said and started to leave me.

"Portlyn.." I called back. She turned around.

"Oh and by the way Chad. You do have a choice in this.." she looked at me straight in the eyes. "and you chose the wrong one."

With that final note she left me alone for good.

"You don't understand.." I whispered for the second time in one day.

* * *

**CHITCHAT CORNER :)**

Hello again! So yeah, this is my idea.. I think it's nice to talk to the people who reads this story. It's my way of saying thanks for being patient with me and my story as well. :) so from here on out I would have this chitchat corner at the bottom of every chapter. I'm so excited to talk to you guys, whether it's about the story or not, leave it in the review thingy. Thanks for the F&amp;F and R&amp;R! Have a nice day! :)

\- **Nightingale88**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm finally back and I'm very sorry for being on hiatus for soooo long. :( but guess what, I finally finished college! yay! so yeah I'm back and I really want to continue this story even though it's been a year and so. I still love SWAC. As a thank you for the peeps who still follows this story and also as an apology for being gone too long, I will continue this story and as a bonus here's the next chapter! I'm so excited and I hope you are, too. Happy reading! :)

**Disclaimer: **I, in any way, do not own Sonny with a Chance. ;)

* * *

**CHAD'S P****OV**

I know Portlyn was just trying to help me. The thing is: even if I want to fix things with Sonny which I do, so bad. It's not that simple. She won't understand. No one will. No one except me and my manager will know what went wrong five years ago.

My manager. The person that is to blame for everything. My "success" and all the miserable things that came with it, it's all thanks to him.

His name is Mr. Condor.

Five years ago, I joined the cast of MacKenzie Falls and not only was I part of the show, I was chosen to be the lead role. I am Mackenzie.

That was also the time when I met Mr. Condor, the producer of the show. He was really nice and supportive of the whole cast. He welcomed us like a family. After a successful year run of MacKenzie Falls, he even volunteered to manage me so that my mom could rest and enjoy her life as a single mother. I accepted his offer because I trusted him and also I want my mom to be happy, to have a life that is not always behind me to do everything I need to become successful with my career.

The first year with Mr. Condor as my manager was the best year of my entire existing career. He helped me build up my reputation. He let me make my decisions then guided me if those decisions will make me better or off course.

Back then I can easily say that he is the best manager an actor could ever have. He was the best indeed before everything went south.

I was 14 years old when it happened. I was lounging in our office with my mom waiting for Mr. Condor so we could talk about the upcoming Tween Choice Awards. He was uncharacteristically late that day.

"Chaddy, are you sure you have a meeting today with Mr. Condor? It's already 3 pm and you said he'll be here at 2?" my Mom asked.

"Yeah, he called me this morning to meet him here at 2 pm. Although it's quite odd he's not here yet." I said.

"Huh, why don't you text him or something. He's never late remember? Maybe something came up." she pushed.

I smile at my mom. Sometimes she still acts as my manager. I know she misses it from time to time and of course I let her. "Okay, mom." I dialled Mr. Condor's number and waited for him to pick up. I tried three times and yet he's still not answering.

"Weird. He's not answering." I told my mom.

"I guess the meeting is cancelled. Just leave him a text and infrom his secretary that we'll be going ahead now." My mom said while getting up from the couch.

I was just typing a message for Mr. Condor when suddenly someone barged into the room and then slammed the door creating a loud noise. I looked up to see who it was.

It was my manager. Holding a bottle of drink in his hand, he looked like a mess. His face was so red, eyes bloodshot, I nearly didn't recognize him because I never saw him like this before. If he didn't speak up, I would have gaped at him for 10 minutes.

"Heeeey, Cooperrrr! Whatcha doin here?" he was speaking in such an odd way, I glanced at my mom. She was looking at him when he noticed my questioning face. She walked towards me and slightly shoved me behind her. I was so confused of what's happening.

"Mr. Condor.", my mom stated with such a tone that I only recognize when she's about to lecture me. "You called my son this morning to come here for a meeting. You were late for an hour and now you show up here drunk?" I can feel my mom trying hard to compese herself.

Mr. Condor seemed like he's not sensing my mom's change of mood. He just shrugged and take a swig from his bottle. My mom lost it.

"You are drinking in front of my son! Have you lost your mind? I trust you to guide him not to show him how to be drunk!" she shouted.

I admit I was scared of what was happening. It's not like I've never seen people have an alcoholic drink or two, but never with Mr. Condor. I know he drinks, he's an adult, it's fine but he never drank alcoholic beverages in front of me or at work. He respect my mom.

My mom. I never saw her this mad before.. Well, there was this one time when Sonny and I tried to climb a tree when we were 6, she went Momzilla on us. She's really scary when furious. So yeah, I was confused with Mr. Condor and scared of my mother.

"You better be sober when we come back here tomorrow, John Condor." oh, that's another sign when mom turns into Momzilla, she uses the person's whole name. She's mad alright.

I guess Mr. Condor was scared also because when we came back to the office the next day, it was like nothing happened. He looks completely fine except for the sad look in his eyes. Other than that, he was the same man I looked up to, the man who takes care of me like a father.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or do I have to go and force it out of you? I've never seen you like that before, John." My mom looked really concerned.

Mr. Condor broke down. Another side of him I've never seen before. "She's leaving us, Charm"

[**AN:** That's going to be Mom Cooper's name]

"Who's leaving?" my mom asked.

"Dianne. She's leaving me and her daughter. I can't believe she chose that bastard over her own family. Dakota was broken hearted, her mom left her. I admit I'm not the best father in the word. I'm always busy working. How can I do this alone? She'll probably leave me too if I don't get this right for her."

And that was the last time I ever saw my manager.. or at least the best manager I knew. Because after that day he completely changed. It was like a 360 degree makeover.

He was always drinking, always mad about something. Every little mistake you do, he'll notice. He became really controlling over my career and the whole MacKenzie Falls show. It was like since his wife left him, he thought everyone would leave, too. Although the show have skyrocketted even further, the people were not the same anymore. Everyone of us somehow changed also.

As my manager, it was probably the worst change for me. He made me sign this 5-year contract which literally controls every decision I would make... which also controlled who I get to spend my free time with, hence, no more time with Sonny.

You might be thinking: So why the hell did you sign the contract?

Simple: I believe I can bring back Mr. Condor, the kind and happy man I knew. I just know it. Even just for two years of knowing him, he treated me like his own son. I experienced having a father again.

I may not have saved my own biological father from his stupid decision to leave me and my mom back then, I just can't let another father who was once a good man succumb to his own darkness again. I won't let that happen. I can't lose another father figure in my life. Also, it's the least that I can do for Dakota.

Dakota, aside from Portlyn, the only friend that's always been there for me. Of course, I won't let her lose her father as well.

[**AN:** I know Dakota is a child in the show, but I changed her age here. She's about a year younger than Chad and Sonny in this story.]

Lucky for me, I get help and support from her. She's the only one who can at least calm his father down and somehow bring back the old Mr. Condor back even just for a little while. She was also the person who made me stay despite of the drastic change.

So yeah, that's why I'm still here working in Mr. Condor's studio. Also the reason why I have to lie to my bestfriend. Why I've chosen to hurt Sonny. I still have a year left of my contract. One year left to bring Mr. Condor back and I'm praying real hard that Sonny would still stay after all of this mess.

* * *

**CHITCHAT CORNER :)**

How was it guys? Let me know and leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Oh and just to make up to you guys for leaving for so long (just like what Chad did to Sonny /3) I'll also upload the next chapter! So yeah go ahead to the next page! :D

**\- Lionheart88**

P.S. I also changed my username here, hope you don't mind. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Happy reading! :D

Oh and just a heads-up for those who are following this story, I posted 2 chapters today so read Chapter 5 first in case you missed it. ;)

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

"Sooooo, where do I settle my stuff?" I asked Marshall as he lead me to a large room.

"You get to share with Tawni. I swear I saw her a while ago.." he replied and looked around the room, "I guess she went to the canteen."

Okay this room has way too much pink and glitz. It's so sparkly. I guess Tawni is all about that glam factor. I kind of like it. But I'm hoping I could do some renovating.. Well I mean redesigning for my own space. I'm all about that neutral but fun kind of girl. They say I have too much sunshine in my personality so I guess my style kind of balance it out. I know they say that your style reflects your personality. Well guess what? I'm breaking the rules.

I guess I was smirking to myself when Marshall spoke.

"What's funny? Is it a new idea for a sketch? Cause I really like your ideas in your portfolio." he looked at me excited for an idea.

"Nah, I was kind of wondering whether Tawni would like me. I guess our styles will pretty much clash then explode. Don't get me wrong I love Tawni Hart, really, but I just don't want her to hate me once I get to do some restyling on my area. If you know what I mean.." I wiggled my brows at Marshall and grinned. He stared at me confused.

"Oh you know it's a girl thing. You probably won't understand that cause you know.." he continued to stare, "oh forget it. So where's Tawni?" I asked excitedly.

"Why look for Tawni when we are here?" Nico said proudly as he and Grady entered the room. I smiled at them.

"How's it going Sonnay?" Grady greeted with a weird cowboy accent, if they have an accent.. I really don't know.

"Good! I'm excited to meet Tawni." I clapped my hands.

"Now, now, boys. Tawni doesn't really like you guys hanging around in her area. We talked about this a few times. We don't want to upset her again, alright?" Marshall said looking around worried that Tawni might show up any time now.

"Oh and Sonny, you'll also be sharing this room with Zora." he said.

"Huh. If Zora can stand the glam life here.. Maybe I can too. Then Tawni will not hate me." I wonder out loud.

"It's not that easy Sonny," Nico explained, "You see, Zora technically don't stay here." he said as he spread his arm pertaining to the room itself and I got confused.

"Zora stays up there." Grady continued and pointed upward.

"Psh, ha-ha, what? Do you really want me to believe that Zora stays there? Where? In the vents?" I laughed really hard.

"Sonny! Shut it! I'm trying to sleep here. Why do you always disturb my sleep?" I jumped and screamed when Zora opened the small sliding door to the vent just above where I was standing a while ago. She really do stay in the vents.

"Sorry! I thought they were kidding me. Can I go up there too?" I asked, curious to see her space there.

"No! Where's Tawni?" she yelled at me. Grumpy Zora alert. Well it's my fault though.

"Yeah, where's Tawni by the way?" Grady asked too.

"I thought you guys knew where Tawni went." Marshall said.

"We were kind of hoping you guys know where she is."

"Well we don't know too. We thought she would be here. We're just going to give her her special package." Nico said.

"It's her very own Coco Moco Coco Limited Edition lipstick!" As soon as Grady introduced the package someone squealed.

"Yay!" Tawni Hart emerged from the changing room and got her package from Nico.

"Finally! My own Limited Edition Coco Moco Coco Lipstick!" she ripped open the box and got the lipstick out. She cradled it like a little baby in her hands.

"Tawni, dear, how long were you in there? We were looking for you!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Since this morning. I told myself not to go out unless my baby arrived," she said pertaining to the lipstick, "oh and you guys woke me up with all of you speaking my name. I know that I'm pretty and famous and all but you guys should really give me some privacy.. Although I love the sound of my name."

"Gosh Tawni you're so funny!" Zora fake-laughed and Tawni glared at her, "we were just looking for you because Sonny is already here."

"What's a Sonny?" Tawni asked and I laughed nervously.

"Err, it's a person.." I answered.

"Ohh, and who are you?" she eyed me.

"I'm Sonny Munroe, you're new castmate! And you're Tawni Hart! Oh my God, I'm a fan and oh I really like you're Queen Bee sketch!" I babbled and proceeded to hug her so tight with all the excitement taking over me.

"Eww! She's touching me!" she shrieked out.

"oh, I'm sorry.." I detangled myself from her and smiled sheepishly. "got too excited.. I love you by the way! Biggest fan right here."

"Apology accepted and I love me, too. Keep up the good work Sonny and we'll get along just fine." she stated (even though I haven't done anything yet) and patted my head like a good pup.

"Oh and don't forget to continue to love me, okay?" she reminded and I bobbed my head so eagerly.

"Alright! Now everybody knows everybody.. Tawni, you'll be sharing this room with Sonny from now on." Marshall declared.

"Okay, she can stay with Zora up there." Tawni replied while applying some lipstick.

"What?" Zora and I said at the same time. Well, me, I'm confused while Zora was mad as if I'm actually sharing her space up there.

"No! She is NOT welcome here! This vent is OFF-LIMITS!" She yelled at us then proceeded to close her 'door'.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I guess there's no space left for you here. I guess you can share with the guys."

"How about that huge space right over there Tawni?" Nico pointed at the free space which is pretty obvious because it's half of the room.

"Yeah, Sonny can totally take that space since no one's using it." Grade added. While I was smiling at the support of the two guys, someone knocked on the door frame.

"The movers are here, Ms. Hart." he said.

"Movers for what?" Nico asked.

"Oh goodie! Come in. You can transfer the equipment over that free space." Tawni said.

"What equipment?" Grady continued.

"Ma'am, I need you to sign here." the guy pointed at the paper on his clipboard and Tawni signed it.

"Uhhh, Tawni, what's happening?" I asked.

The three of us waited for her answers but she chose to ignore it and just sat in her comfy couch.

"You transferred all the gym equipment here?!" Marshall exclaimed and we all turned to see. The movers are very busy unpacking the exercise equipment.

"Oh hush, Marshall. I didn't transfer all, only those that would fit here." she explained.

"Why did you do that? They're already fine in where they were." Grady complained.

"Now the gym room is half empty! Do you want us to go here everytime we want to use the equipment?" Nico added.

"Exactly! Now, Sonny over here can use that free space there and not here!" Tawni screamed.

"AHA!" once again, my soul almost jumped out of my body. Zora, with a huge grin on her face, reopened her door and pointed at Tawni.

"What?" Tawni said.

"You're busted! You just don't want to have Sonny take her place here." Zora accused, "You're jealous because Sonny's getting all the attention now that she's here. You're getting back at her by sabotaging her space here."

"What?! No way! I'm the prettiest and the star of my-" she started.

"OUR!" Nico and Grady corrected.

"-show. I deserve all this space!" Tawni continued.

"See, Marshall?! She just said it!" Zora said.

"No! I did not, Marshall!" Tawni countered.

"Girls.." Marshall tried to stop the argument between Zora and Tawni.

"Okay stop!" I yelled and surprisingly, everyone stopped and looked at me. Woah, what now?

"Okayy. Umm, we can fix this. Tawni?" I turned to her.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"Remember that I love you as a big fan?" I reminded her and her expression calmed.

"Well, as a fan who admires your talent and beauty," her eyes sparkled the moment she realized I'm talking about her awesomeness. "Don't you think it's the best idea to keep me close to you? 'cause you know, big fan right here?" I smiled so wide, I felt like I could blind somebody.

Tawni seems to be intrigued, "okay, go on?" she said.

"You see, if I get to room with you, that means it would be so much easier for me to compliment you everyday. You know me, big fan, Sonny Munroe at your service." okay I might be playing the 'big fan' card way too much now and it feels like I'm going to regret this soon.

Surprisingly, it worked. I guess Tawni loved the idea of having someone compliment her everyday other than herself. Although, I'm not sure if this is a good thing for me in the long run.

"Fine. Only because you're a big fan of mine." She said, obviously flattered by everything I said.

"Yay! Thank you, Tawni. We're going to be great roomies!" I exclaimed and she just rolled her eyes but I can tell that she was amused.

"Great!" Marshall was clearly relieved that the issue was resolved. "Okay, I'm going to have the movers return all the equipment back to the gym room so Sonny can finally settle in. I'll see you guys tomorrow for rehearsals."

We said our goodbyes and I was left in the room with Tawni while I stand awkwardly at the corner of the room and waited for the movers to return all the equipment. I can sense that some of them were annoyed by the sudden changes.

Tawni loudly cleared her throat, "Hey Sonny!"

"Uhh yes, Tawni?" I replied.

"I would just like to inform you that every Monday, I have the worst mood ever. I mean, who doesn't hate Mondays?" she said.

"Me!' I raised my hand, "I don't hate Mondays."

"Well clearly you must have hit your head or something." she stated.

"Hey I did not!" I protested which she ignored.

Someone laughed from the vents, Zora poked her head out, "Now it makes sense! That's why you like Tawni! You did hit your head, pretty hard I might add." then she laughed again while closing her vent door.

This time, Tawni protested, "Hey! Don't speak to a fan of mine like that! She likes me because I'm pretty, and amazing, and pretty. Right, Sonny?"

"Of course!" I answered eagerly. You see, I am really a big fan of Tawni, I watch So Random way too much, I love them all. So technically, I'm not just doing this because I need my space. Zora thinks otherwise.

"Sonny, someday, you're going to regret coming up with that kind of strategy!" she shouted from the vent.

"What strategy?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. "Psh, what are you talking about Zora? I'm not doing any strategy or whatever you are thinking."

Zora just laughed like a villain. Oh boy, I'm starting to regret this. Maybe the gym room isn't so bad.

* * *

**CHITCHAT CORNER :)**

Okay, done! Tell me what you think. Please leave a review. :)  
By the way, if you like Demi Lovato, how happy are you for her to receive her very first Grammy Nomination? 'CAUSE I WAS ECSTATIC! I'm soooo proud of her. She worked hard for it. She really deserves it no matter what others think.

**\- Lionheart88**


End file.
